A Stray Star
by HazleSilver
Summary: Starry Rose has grown up around seven boys. And she knows it isn't easy. But it gets even harder when the ones she loves are taken from her. -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

It was a very frosty night as I walked into my house. The moon was out and I was freezing. I walked in the door to hear my dad swearing and went to my room. I love to sing. It it's the only thing I can do. At least that is what I think. I got out my pen and started writing. (A/N I wrote this song so be nice)

"Sweet night or so it seems yeah,

Just wasn't meant for me, yeah

Waitn up for you till dawns shows it self,

Cryin for you,

Do I really care?

Life can't love you if you don't love first,

Life can't beseech you if you don't have the courage to ask no,

Life can't trust you if you don't give it something to trust, no,

Life can't love you if you don't love it first!"

I sighed maybe I'd show it to Pony 'fore the gang. I heard my dad go up to bed. Happy that he was gone I waited for Steve. Mt brother was okay. But he was grumpy. I knew he was sad but. COME ON he doesn't have to take it out on ME!

I got up and pulled on my favorite pair of blue jeans, a brown top and a brown sweat shirt. I looked okay I wasn't any damn soc. But I was okay. I had waist length black curls, pale skin and sharp blue eyes. I pulled my hair into a frizzy braid and walked to the Curtis'. I slept there that night.

"Look boys someone left a Rose on our couch."

"Shut up Soda yer not one to be talking!" I grinned. My name was odd. It was Starry Rose Anna Randle. And the man addressing me was none other than Sodapop Curtis. And believe me this greaser was no prince charming. But he was nice. Ponyboy pushed his way through. "Uh Darryl would like to know where Steve is."

"I don't know." "He didn't come home so I assumed he was here gracing you with his presence." Nope. He graced no one but I was kidding so... Just than Dally rushed in out of breath. "Soc., Steve, park, need help!" We all ran out the door in full speed. When I saw him I closed my eyes. It was an awful sight. His arm was bloody and he was laying down unconscious. And as I approached I could see he wasn't breathing.


	2. Cying

Chappy 2

Tears

I felt my self sink into the dirt. Stevie my mind screeched noooooooooo! I sat there crying. Shi shit shit shit shit. I whispered. I could hear Steve 'Don't swear yer a girl!' I wondered just for a second. I heard sirens tearing our way. I just sat there, numb. I felt Ponyboy rap his arms about me but I shook him off. Darry picked me up and put me in the car.

When we arrived at the hospital I looked in a mirror. I had dirt covering my face, and clear strips from my tears. I washed my face and sat next to Soda. His eyes were big and puffy. " Hey, hey, aren't you supposed to be the tough greaser?" He looked up at me sadly so I sang to him. (a/n I write the majority of the songs in here!)

" Hey there why you cryin,

Pain doesn't suit you,

Just cause life ain't fair

Show it you don't care,

Get up

Get smart

Show life that yer gonna take what ya get,

And ask for what you need.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Soda looked up at me his eyes were big and round. " Gosh but you are a good singer." I smiled at him and leaned into his chest. " He is fine, he has three stiches in one arm, and some broken ribs but that'll heal up fast." A friendly nurse said. I nodded. " He'll have to stay here over night though." I nodded. " was that you singing?" this time I answered her. " Yes mam."

"My name is Zaida". Do you wanna come see yer brother?" I realized she was about my age fifteen. And she looked really nice. " Do you go to public school?"

" Yeah, but you should know I'm a greaser." She looked at me like don't ignore me please. And I said, " don't worry, I'm a greaser too." She nodded and I went to see Steve.

" Hey." I said as I walked in. "Was that you singing?" I nodded. I seemed to be doing a lot of nodding today. " Letta, time to go. Okay so my full name isn't Starry Rose Anna Randel. It is ummm… Starry Rose Let Randel. My four best friends and my brother call me that. Johnny, Becca, Pony, and Angela Shepard. Becca doesn't live here anymore but she is coming back to stay in two weeks. Becca is Johnny's twin. And her dad like mine used to sexually abuse her. I moved in with the Curtis' and she moved in with her cousins. I can't wait for her to come. I smiled at Pony "coming." I walked over to steve and just to annoy him I kissed him on the fore head. Pony put his arm around my sholders and we got into the car.

**And thanx to my reviwers **

**VolleyBAllover- I'm glad u like it, I love to sing and ill update soon.**

**Helplespyro-911- My computer can't spell yer username, lol Im glad you like this one better, this computer is the one that's working so I need to e-mail my stories from one computer to the other so it''ll be a while before there all up! **

**And to anyone else THANX. Ill update soon!!!**


	3. Life Lessons by Letta

_**THIS IS THE DISCALMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I OWN ONLY STARRY, BECCA, and other characters u don't know. But Hellpless-pyro-911 owns L character. I let her be in my story.**_

Life Lessons

Steve was home and I was happy. I had just turned in my paper. Mr. Jonn smiled at me. "this is a great paper." I grinned and walked home. I went into my room. I lived with the Curtis', so my room was Pony's closet with a bed and a shelf, with a curtain for privacy. I closed the curtain and opened Becca Book. It was a bunch of letters I wrote to her over the years. When it filled I was gonna give it to her. I made today's entry.

_**Becca,**_

_**sigh life is really hard. Steve is home but he drives me nuts. I met a new friend. Her name starts with an L. I met her at the dingo. She works there. You are still my BFF though. Johnny's okay. Yer dads being worse though, Darry says you and I can share my "room" won't that be fun. I HATE EVIE. She is a little slut. Steve is gonna dump her so… WINK ,wink lol. And today I handed in that essay. Mr. Jonn says I could win. I hope so! I miss u lots.**_

_**Luv Letta**_

I smiled. The phone rang. " Lo"

" Hi Starry Rose?" " You won!, you can give a speech , and some one has requested you sing."

" Okay, tomorrow?" I asked he said yes. I ran over to tell Pony. He was in the lot. "PONY I WON MY ESSAY WON!!!!!!!!!" I was so happy. He hugged me hard. I hugged Johnny and kissed him on the cheek

NEXT DAY STARRY GIVES HER SPEECH

I stood on stage and took a deep breath. " Hi my name is Starry Rose Randle. And I won the essay contest. A lot of people wonder why I wrote my story about an 8 year old girl named Anna. Who was raped. I wrote this story because I knew every other one would be happy. But I know life is not always happy. Everyone is all 'stories should be happy' but I wanted a story that was real. Some of you are thinking no it's not real DUH it's a story she's crazy. But I'm not. My best friends have lives that aren't real to the rich kids. My best friend was sexually abused, and her brother is beaten, I have friends who's parents don't care. Or whose parent tries to support life as a single mom." I looked at Two-Bit and his sister Alice, or Ali. " I have friends who have to rely on each other, because drunk rich kids killed their parents. And I have a friend who was badly beaten up by socials. Or rich kids. I long to find him again. He has never been the same. People asked me to sing a song that is happy I made the decision just now to make this up. Hear goes. I'm gonna sing this one to a very important friend." I looked at Johnny. And began to sing.

"Autumn leaves,

April flowers,

Always come back,

Glowing eyes of charcoal black have faded,

People say they pity me but whyyyyyyyyy,

Cause we don't always have to cry,

We don't always get our way,

But we can't fix it.

Who are you to think to say,

Glory lives are easy, if you can pay."

I finished and my eyes scanned the audience, I saw something that surprised me more than my standing ovation. Dallas Winston in the back. Grinning at me. I ran of the stage, eyes following me as I ran to him and hugged him hard. " I didn't think you would come."

" Kid you're my little sister" he said before lifting me up in the air to my applause. I grinned life was good. I didn't see the knife blade held by the shadowy figure coming towards me…

_**OOOOOOOOOH a cliffy aren't I mean. Cacles REVIEW IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS… **_


	4. Becca,Lily, and Whitney

Becca

" Becca," I screamed jumping off Dally's shoulders. OMG IT WAS BECCA. The figure with the knife was Becca and the knife was her blade. " Sweet Letta" IS that truly you?" she was pretending to be a soc. I played along. " Why dearey that be true." She grinned then turned her eyes to Johnny.

_**THIS IS THE ONLY TIME IT WILL NOT BE IN STARRY ROSE"S P O V **_

Becca's p.ov.

I looked at my brother and my heart stopped. He had a bruise on his cheek, and a scar to a nasty one. I ran to him and hugged him. " What happened baby? What? "

" I was um…..jumped a few years back." My eyes grew large as saucers, that happened a lot to me. " Oh my lord, I-I-I" I burst into bitter tears and felt Starry Rose lead me out. I calmed down pretty quickly. That was the first time I'd cried in the three years I had been gone. I looked at Darry. "why, did it have to be him?" I don't know. When we got to the Curtis' I took out a little letter book I had for Letta she had not a clue.

_**Letta,**_

_**I don't get it. Why did no one tell me. I HATE SOCIALS. Hey I haven't seen Sandy yet where is she? I'm glad I got to see you. Damn is Two-Bit good lookin. I ain't never seen him more so. Ooops you're here. Luv ya, Becca.**_

Starry P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door. Hey it was Lily. "Yo come on in." she smiled. And when she saw Soda her eyes lit up. I knew that look. And then I saw Soda open his eyes wide. He liked her perfect… "Hey So' come hear and meet my friend." He walked over. And smiled his famous smile. "Yo, I'm Sodapop, you are… "Names Lily, I work at the Dingo." I work at the DX" Soda said. She nodded. I motioned for her to follow me. " BECCA GET YER ASS OVER HERE!" Becca walked up and punched me playfully in the arm. Then she saw Lily. Her face kind of closed up, her brown eyes were blue and a phony smile was on her lips. She had as I called it shied. I looked at Lily. Her light green eyes grew dark. I had my own problems working out this friendship. Then Becca's eyes turned brown again. And her face opened. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a soc." Lily's face relaxed. "I'm sorry to, I just wasn't sure you were…friendly." Lily told her.

"HEY," I called. " Lets go to the Dingo, We can bring Johnny and Pony!" They nodded. When we got there a pretty little girl walked up. "Hi I'm Whitney, and ill be your waitress." I ordered a burger. Lily did not say a word. Becca just sat there. Pony and Johnny looked nervous and Angela just looked annoyed. "CURLY, I swear if you touch that waitress I'll kick your ass."

" SORRY" he said let out a few curses and walked of. Whitney grinned. "Thanx" she said. We smiled at her. " I'm Starry Rose, that's Johnny and Ponyboy, Angel ,Becca , and that's-"

" I know Lily, she works here." I nodded and the six of us, Whitney included walked to the Curtis'. But as we walked I sensed some tension between Lily, and Whitney…

**HEY THANX ALL!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nit-Whit-I luv u and hope u enjoy yer part.**

**Pyro-Yes that's u, is lily okay?**

**Volley-thanx so much I'd invite u in the story but I have too many pepeole…**

**THANX TO ANYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Scars

Chappy 5

Scars

I walked over to the DX with Becca and Lily the next morning. Soda had a huge crowd of girls surrounding him. But when he saw Lily he walked right over to her. She grinned at him, and he grinned back. Steve called out. "HEY, Starry Rose wanna fill that tank for me?" I nodded and walked over to the car. It was a soc car but I was at the DX, am a good fighter, and had Steve and Soda right there. "Four gallons" the guy told me I nodded and started to fill the tank. I noticed the guy checking me out. Steve was glaring at him. The guy turned to me. "Names J.C., and you had better keep an eye on your gang. He grinned through me the money and left. I glared at his car and walked over to Lily. She looked at me. "Why is yer face so pale?" I told her what the guy had said. Ponyboy walked over and looked at me. Johnny put his arm around me and I gave him a quick peck on the check.

Johnny and I have been dating for three months. I smiled at him. Then I thought about J.C.'s words. "Better keep an eye on your gang…" I shivered. _Oh lord_ I thought _help us please_. I began to sing.

Prairie trees so sweet and near

Grasses swaying back and forth.

Wind of fates gentle hand turns harsh,

It ain't right,

It ain't fair,

But the world still turns round and round,

Life is too silent,

SO make a sound.

Bye the time I was done even Steve's boss had come out to watch. Once again my singing was clapped for. I put my arm around Johnny's waist and together me and my friends walked away. We were smiling hader then it was possible. But our smiles faded as we walked in the door. A note was there.

**The first one goes tonight**

There was nothing else. Just that line, but that one line was enough to make me quiver in fear, not for myself, for my friends. As we all looked at each other the same thought showed on our faces. _Who will be first…_

**OHHH another cliffy aren't I mean…You know the drill I get reviews u get the next chappy!**

**ALL REVIWERS THANX, I am sorry that this is short I am cramped for time, ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!**


	6. Missing and skirts

Chappy um not sure what number, 6???

Missing and Skirts

My eyes grew. As everyone walked in all happy. When Lily saw Soda she burst into tears and hugged him. Pony went to Whitney and they began talking. I watched as they stepped outside. When everyone was in I ran to the phone to call the Shepard's. It was their business too. When they arrived I showed them the note, and told them what the boy had said. As I scanned the room I realized that Two-bit was not there. I noticed Dally's face pale. They had always been close. I began to cry as I felt Becca and Johnny rap there arms about me. "Baby, okay, its okay." Johnny whispered but I felt him crying. Pony went in. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

Joker Missing

We trade for a Rose

Another will go

If she don't propose

I felt Steve's anger. "NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY SISTER!!!" he screamed in anger. He went over and held me. "Don't go. I wont let you go like this. I love you, if you do this you will be ruined, please." I shuddered. That night as I slept in my room, I was worried. I went over to the couch, where Johnny was sleeping. I looked at his back and my heart wept. His shoulders where covered in scars. And bruises. I wondered if Becca's looked the same. He shivered. I ran to my bed and took one blanket. Becca shifted but she didn't wake. I lay down next to Johnny and I spread the blanket over the 2 of us. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast I heard a knock at the door. I went to get it. Today since as a joke Steve had stolen all my sensible clothes I was wearing a navy skirt and a red top. Becca had her clothes gone too. So she wore a black skirt and a yellow top. We both wore flip-flops because it was unusually warm. A woman stood there, she had on a Black suit and skirt set. I knew she was a social worker. "Hello" she said with a fake smile. "I have received numerous complaints from high-ranking locals that the minors Rose, Rebecca, Jonathan, Patrick, Michael, And Angela and Curly were being under-nourished. I heard that I could Find Rose, Rebecca, Jonathan, Patrick, and Michael, here?" I looked at her. "Who?" I asked she repeated with full names. I shuddered. She meant: Me, Becca, Johnny, Soda, Pony, and Angel. Darry came to the door. She told him the names of the children she would be removing. And showed Darry her licence. She requested that Angle and curly would be here in the morning; when the cars came to pick us up. I felt half alive when Darry told the others what would hapeen. Becca screamed and ran to Johnny. Whitney fell into Pony's arms as he cried. Steve hugged me and Lily and Soda kissed. I felt frozen. And I suddenly burst into tears. "You girls will be taken to girls homes and the boys had homes lined up." Darry said I heard Becca say. "I'm going with Johnny." Darry and Steve went to talk about how Steve was almost old enough to attempt to get guardianship over me. And how I should find a good home. Darry told Steve to go pack some nice clothes for me and Becca, and he went to call the Shepard's. I felt so sad. I sat down on Johnny's lap and he put his arms around my waist. Angel and Curly came over. I hugged him tightly. He rubbed my hair. Finally I let go. Curly had been my confident since Becca left. He was a good friend. He slept there that night. And for the second time that week I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I got into another navy skirt and a orange top. I put my black curls into a ponytail. Becca wore a yellow shirt and a red skirt. I wore my black biker boots. And Becca wore some strappy sandals. Whitney was in Pony's arms. Lily on Soda's lap. I watched in amusement as Whitney and Pony kissed. They put me in a car with the other girls. Becca, Angel and I hugged and kissed everyone. The boys just hugged. I watched the boys car as it drove down the road. As we followed a million and eight questions formed in my mind. "Why?" I asked the woman. She told me what she had told me yesterday. I sighed. We turned down a road. I saw the boys turn into a place across the street, and we turned into the place next to it. The woman looked at us. "You will not visit your brothers." She told us.

We were led to a room. It had three bunk beds in it. We should find you homes soon. She said. As she handed us three identical notebooks and pens. "Write all you want." She said. And closed the door. We sighed and sat down. I had my suitcase and my Becca book. I handed it to her. "I've been keeping this for you" I told her. She nodded and chose a top bunk. We pushed the beds together so that it looked like one huge bunk bed. I climbed into a side one. We all were on top. Angel was in the middle. We opened our books and I titled mine on the first page.

RECORDS OF SADNESS: POMES, STORIES, AND SONGS.

I opened the first page and wrote down the two things we had received from the socials.

**The first goes tonightTwo-bit**

**Joker Missing**

**We trade for a rose**

**Another will go**

**If she don't propose**

Then I closed the book. It had taken us seven hours to get to the home. I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got into a khaki scort with a blue top that had the word REBEL in black letters on it. I opened my book.

Through Desires Eyes

Life burns

Eyes of fire

Melting with desire

Ransoms held

Am I the price?

This is hardly playing nice

I woke Becca and Angel. Angel's blue black hair was droopy. I pulled my own hair into pigtails. I licked my lips and we stepped to breakfast. There were eight older girls. I went and got toast for all of us. I tried to grin but couldn't. My life was miserable. We silently ate the toast.

Then we went back to our room, as I waited for any kind of news I sang the song I had made.

**Good, yes, no , maybe so??? Oh in her new foster home are they nice, is the dad sexually abuseive or does he beat her and curly? (They are going to the same home.) **

**Volley- new story about steves sissy (NAME YET TO COME)wanna be in it?? Sad that wake me up ended more to come.**

**Pyro- Okay weird I know, is she acting mary-sue??? Oh great chapter I had not enough time to reviw and that's allright I can wait! And ummmmmm yeah wadda ya think about a new story that I might make. Here is a sample summary.**

**(No name yet) Steve has a sexy blond haired blue eyed sister, at first gance she looks like a well, slut. But she is hiding something, can the one she loves most help her to relize her big brother needs to know. (Rated pg-13 for possible incest and violence)**


	7. Aful accents and Mickey Mouse

Chappy 7 black fire

For the first time I was able to examine the home. It had black and pink tile floors, and pink walls, the beds were white with green blankets and pillows. The one table we had was pink with black designs carved into it.

You know its time to go back

Why does my world seem so black

If we played by the rules

Maybe I would be with you

Is everything okay

I still miss you after 22 days

If my heart ever stops I hope that someday

I will rot

You don't that I miss you

In my heart I could kiss you

But ears don't hear you now

But I promise I will find you somehow!

I sang my heart out as the tears came. I pulled my dark hair up into a braid. My blue eyes suddenly perked up as I heard Curley's nervous voice. I got dressed quickly in a brown corduroy skirt and a tight olive green top. I licked my lips as Angel and I rushed to the door. Only destroyer came in. "Rose Randle!" I stepped forward and she grabbed me and showed me to a man. Curley stood next to him. He nodded when he saw me. "Pretty enough." He said "my son should like for a friend." The destroyer nodded and took me out to his car. Curley got in and the man shut the door and began talking to her. "I'm sorry, I should never have let him come here, I should have-" Curley said and to my utter surprise his voice cracked. "he has a son, James and." He turned away as the man got in. I looked at him. He was fat with a black mustache. He looked at me. "Won't you be fun" he said. I turned and looked out the window as we drove away. When we passed Tulsa I felt sad. My brother was there, safe and calm. Not a worry but to how long it would take him to fix up his hair. I felt sad, alone. Why couldn't I be there.

We arrived at a big white house. A prergnant woman in a flowery light ogange dress walked out. "Dahling," she drawled. "It is so nice to meat you. But heavens to lord what ever are you wearing?" Her accent was thick. Her shoulder length Brown hair hung loose. I smiled. "Come lets get you out of those clothes. That'll fix you right up." _Were is she from, hick city Oklahoma. _To my immense displeasure I was soon dressed in a 'common blue' floral dress. My unruly black curls were strait and I had on lip gloss. But my heart burned black, my eyes ablaze with a glow of anger. "Well 'en little missy," she _kept on_ calling me that. And her hick accent was gonna kill me. "Why don y'all go on down to see the horses" She gave me this huge smile. "I recon y'all like 'em, those horses are the best horses in the county." I nodded and Curley and I walked down to the stables.

I had always loved horses, much like Soda. But as I thought of him and everything I had loved back home I felt the tears well up. I took deep breaths as I walked down the neatly swept stable rows. I passed red painted stalls with white trim. And elegant quarter horses. But the thing I saw next, It made my heart skip a beat. Looking back at me over his stall were the eyes of Mickey Mouse. Soda's horse. It made my heart smile to see him. Soda and I had always loved him, but he was Sodapop's horse. I reached out to pat him. "Hey there Mickey," I said gently. "My, my you are gorgeous, hey no bite today my prince, none at all."

A boy walked down the isle. "I haven't ever seen him take to anyone quite like that. He is always fussy". I turned away, the happiness I had felt seeing Mickey was evaporating. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of horses. I held still as tears came down. I felt Curley put his arm 'round my shoulder. I just sat there for a few minutes. I took several deep breaths, And walked down the isle. Ignoring the boys calls. I said hello to every horse I passed. I heard hurried footsteps behind me. "Come on, lets go eat." I nodded and we walked towards the big white house. I walked in smelling wine. _Oh no, not here not now. God help me through this! _I thought. "Dahling, come over into the pantry for a minute y'all don't wanna miss diner now, do y'all?" I shuddered at her accent. HICK was a good word for her. We walked in and set the table. Curley and James walked in a few minutes later. "He isn't coming." Was all Curley said. I noticed a bruise on his cheek. I looked at James' hands. The palms were turning slightly red. _I need to see child services alone, but how???_ The answer came the next day. A child services lady came down to the stable with us and sat un in the hayloft. It wasn't the destroyer. "Hello, are you happy in your new home." She asked me and Curley. "No, I am not. Her son and husband beat Curley. And we want to go home NOW!" Curley nodded The lady said. "Well everyone else is going except for a Ponyboy." I turned pale. "Why?" well he has to wait for trial. I nodded. So happy that we would be going home. To a real life.

The next day she came for us. I smiled at her as we left. Leaving all that behind.

**_Okay so wadda y'all think. Wasn't that woman awful!!! Sorry it was short small writers block. I'm not sure where this is heading any idea's???_**


	8. Back forever

I walked into the curtis house. Wow, it had been forever. Everything was familiar, yet different. I hugged Johnny and Steve. I felt like I was alone in a world of clutter. Snow fell softly outside the warmth of the house. After the hello's I went outside. I was in jeans and a t-shirt. With my brown sweatshirt. My hair was up in a ponytail. I stood there, on the porch and watched the silent snow. Silence.

The world is silent tonight

No one to here me cry,

The stars I knew so well a darkening.

We've changed so much

Since we were together

I missed you so

But I still don't know

Where does my broken heart

Belong in this world

So rapidly changing

You can never know

You can never know.

So I close my eyes

Let the pain just wash away

Your near me still

Wiping the tears away.

Forever holding me

Forever

The silence was broken by footsteps.

"Johnny," he didn't say anything I turned and he kissed me, a long deep kiss. Everything would be okay, nothing was perfect but I would live.. I kissed Johnny back.


	9. Diffrent beginings

Epilogue.

Starry Rose smiled at Johnny, and rested her hand on her pregnant belly. This was there first child, and she loved it. They walked into the Curtis' house. It was funny, only Pony lived there and she still thought of it as the Curtis'. Soda and Lily were already there. There daughter Eloise was sitting down looking board. She was 12 years old.

"Finally, some one comes." She said. Starry Rose smiled; she had been just like that, when she was young. She sat down and Lily sat next to her. They got into a big discussion about names for the baby. Pony and Whitney walked out, there two small twins Tia and Johnny smiled.

"Aunty Starry!" she cried out happily. She saw Dally walk through the door with Two-Bit. Two-Bit's wife Betty looked around bored. She was so different than two-bit. I smiled at Steve as he came in with Evie, his little sons Darry, and James walked over to Eloise.

"Stevie." I said walking over. "Reminds you of us when we were young, don't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." When everyone arrived we ate. I loved the feeling of family. It was so different from us. The kids who grew up without a family. So different from the girl who got into fights, and beat the crap outta several boys.

10 years later.

Dear Becca,

Becca and I went for a walk in the graveyard today. We stopped to say hello to Darry. She misses him. It is hard for her to be a single mother. Little Dally is growing by leaps and bounds. It amazes me how different our lives were. I grew up raised by boys; he'll grow up raised by parents. Eloise is quite a girl. She wears dresses and skirts so much it makes my head spin. The fights have died down, but I can't, won't ever forgive the socials. And I hope Dally never finds my diary, which contains all my pain. Becca gave me back her Becca book. Says it's like a diary, it tells my whole life up to when she came back. This is gonna be my last entry, you've stood by me for years little book, through every social fight, my foster home. Angel moved away to New York, I miss her but I will live. Good bye little book, and thank you.

Starry Rose Randel


End file.
